


Strings

by flickeringheartbeat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt in Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, music and arts festival au!, reader is suffering a crush at first sight on wong yukhei peeps, reader's workmate is her bff, some jonah nilsson cameo!, yukhei is a big bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/flickeringheartbeat
Summary: You're a socially awkward accountant who got tagged by your workmate to join her and her girlfriend at a music and arts festival on a non-working holiday, and some things were meant to happen for you.





	Strings

 

The sun is as jovial as anyone in the music festival today, except for one person—you.

 

It all started with your co-worker’s girlfriend tagging you along with them for this year’s indiepalooza music festival which only happens once in a year, and both of them want you to at least experience what it was like listening to some well-composed underrated songs live. You loathed it because you’re not a fan of interacting with other people, let alone the idea of going to events just like this.

 

Your co-worker is waiting for you outside the comfort room as you adjust your jeweled butterfly hairclip tied beside your fringe. “Y/n! The next performance is about to start, hurry up!”

 

“I’m done!” and you step out from the comfort room, looking more beautiful in a white v-neck tee and tattered denim shorts. You seem groggy as you fix your laced flat sandals, complaining to your co-worker of why she would let you dress like this as both of you walked to the side part of the main stage’s venue. Few people have gathered on the side so you placed your batik shawl on the ground to sit in comfort.

 

The singer appears with his electric guitar hanging on his right shoulder and the crowd is cheering and clapping, reckoning for his performance. You glance at your back, seeing a swarm of crowd and to your co-worker, directing her a quizzical look. “You’re a scam. You told me that indie music is not that crowd-striking. Look at the back.” Folding your arms, you wait for her response as she looks at the back.

 

“He’s a famous alternative singer though. You might have probably heard his song on my playlist.” She responds. Unable to talk back, you look at the performer who’s now singing the song that sounds very familiar to you. It was really that song.

 

The crowd is singing along with him during the chorus without you wondering how you started humming to the lyrics—maybe it’s one of your favorite songs from your co-worker’s playlist that you always listen every time the two of you are working overtime, and it left you hanging after the song has finished. You pouted but clapped for him anyway.

 

“How’s the crowd tonight?” the performer asks. There are exchange of whistles, cheers and brief responses like good and amazing. “Alright. So for this next song, I invited one of my close friends to perform with me and I hope it’s okay for you.” He looks at the backstage, gesturing to someone which you assumed was his close friend. Your phone vibrates, causing you to excuse from the noisy crowd since it was your sister calling. It was hard finding for a quiet place since the festival’s venue is occupied with mild noises. 

-

You walked back to your position, with a sight of your co-worker and her girlfriend rolling her eyes—for the first time ever since you met her. You wondered why she did that so you approached them. “Why are you rolling your eyes?”

 

Her girlfriend is rather appalled from her actions. She sends you a look and your co-worker laughs. “I keep on telling her how good-looking Jonah’s close friend was—hey, where were you? You missed Jonah’s close friend’s performance!”

 

“What?”

 

“Lucas, y/n. Jonah’s close friend. Too bad you have to answer your call, you should’ve seen him before calling someone else. I kid you not, he’s looks breathtaking!” Your co-worker squeals, shaking your shoulders. “But, if you want to stay longer here he’s performing back this evening.” She adds. Without any word, you only huff in response, making her girlfriend chuckle.

 

There were only few people left in the venue since the performance has already ended. “Anyway, I saw a craft booth before getting here so just in case you guys are going home, call me up.” You fix your hair and add “—welp, unless if you want to join me creating cute bracelets and headgears.”

 

Your co-worker folds your batik and hands it back to you. “It’s okay, just spend your leisure time around, y/n. I brought you here for a purpose.” She winks and grips her girlfriend’s arm, waving at you goodbye. Stomping at the different direction, you parted ways with them as you muster up your courage to mingle with others. Hopefully, you’ll be able to speak at least one sentence to the people around here.

-

It sounds good after you arrived at the craft camp with few people customizing their stuffs. A middle-aged woman approached and ushered you to sit on their cozy little bean bags, placing a tray of random-themed stuffs so you can create. “Thank you.” You said. The crafting area is cozy with cute festival lights and occupied by an extra-large carpet with medium-sized bean bags arranged.

 

Before you arrived at the venue, you promised your sister and mother to hand them souvenirs from the fest that’s why your attention is all glued to the sea-themed arm candy for your sister. Crafting the little dolphins and alloyed jewels, you feel that there’s another hand getting some of your stuffs and it made you look up to see a fine-looking guy, probably way taller than you based on his built with a fluffy brunette hair, meticulously creating a cute headgear. You’re lost for words, mentally cursing at how good-looking he is.

 

Somehow, you realize that you’re staring at him after he looks up and stares at you straight in the eyes. “Uh, I-I’m sorry but I think y-you’re… creating a headgear using my stuff.” You ramble, cursing inside your head again for stuttering. He looks around and also realize that he’s sharing it with you after seeing the vacant seat of the other side. He chuckles and apologizes for making you uncomfortable. “Oh no! Sorry, it’s my fault for invading your space here. I was supposed to create a headgear but it seems like the tray’s theme doesn’t fit my style so I try searching and found yours. Really! My bad.” He gestures a peace sign, with a smile that you found security despite his uncertainty.

 

You’re staring back and forth at your almost finished bracelet and the guy’s headgear, and glance at the guy who looks so anxious for your response.

 

Maybe, it would be good if you’ll allow him to join you creating bracelets and headgears with your trays together.

 

And so, you did. “Can you… bring your tray here? That is, if you want me to get some stuffs there for my bracelet.” You respond. He sends you a grin, reaching out the tray given to him by just flopping his body to the carpeted ground, extending his hand to pick the tray. You gasp in silence as you attest that he’s tall, just judging by his built.

 

He placed his tray beside yours, and much to your surprise, he starts the conversation. “How’s your stay here? Have you watched the performances?”

 

“I don’t expect much so I guess I enjoyed the fest and I only watched few performances since my sister never cease to call me. I think she knows the stuffs being sold here.” You smiled as you lock the strings for your bracelet. You raise the bracelet to check its entirety, and you feel giddy after judging how cute you made it.

 

“It looks good.” The guy says. You look at him and avert your gaze the moment he looks at you. “Thank you.”

 

He clicks his tongue and scratches his shoulder. “Hey, by the way I’m Yukhei. It was nice meeting you.” He reaches for his hands, waiting for yours to shake it. “I’m y/n. It’s good to meet you.”

 

Your hand is too petite to shake it with him but doesn’t matter for him anyway since he gladly accepts it and unexpectedly, he lays your palm flat to his big ones. Your eyes widen at the sight, and he puts your hand to your lap swiftly after seeing your uncomfortable expression. “Sorry!” He says.

 

You can’t help but wonder why you suddenly feel being secured around him when you only figured out your names three minutes ago, like this is an unexpected and abrupt reunion with him as your high school friend before. Yukhei talks naturally whilst it’s hard for you to construct a sentence just to make him continue what he’s talking that had you bothered what to respond.

 

“What’s your work anyway? You seem so skilled with creating these stuffs.” He asks.

 

“I’m an accountant, and thanks? My sister and I are always skillful when it comes to these,” you pause form working as you wipe off the sweat from your palms and continue, “crafting is our pastime ever since our old young days.”

 

Yukhei only nods, and you’re unaware of him staring at your cute hands while knitting the leather straps for your headband. When you almost trip your pinky finger from securing the lock with symbolic sequins, he swiftly grab the string of it which accidentally touched your fingers. You narrow your eyes at him and pout. “Was that an attempt in flirting?”

 

You sound too bitchy, making his eyes widen and fake gasps, surprised at your response. “I’m not! You could’ve start again if it wasn’t for me!” He exclaims, exaggeratedly shaking his head no, hitting you in realization that he’s only trying to help. You look down and it made him quite anxious. “Hey, I’m really sorry for making you uncomfortable. I swear to—“

 

Before he continues apologizing, you laugh so hard that it made all of the customers divert their attention to the two of you. You sigh deeply and finish the lock of your headgear as if you didn’t just laughed few seconds ago.

 

“I’m sorry I overreacted. I’m making myself too oblivious from talking to guys, am I not?” You answered. You covered your mouth after figuring out that you exposed yourself in front of him.

 

“What?” He asks. He’s sure that he heard you talking that it was your first talking to guys like this, and asks you a question that made you stop from creating another bracelet again. “You’re single?”

 

You look at him, judging his surprised expression and nods. “I am.”

 

“Are you… for real?” He interrogates one more time and it almost piss you off.

 

“Single ladies are beautiful, Yukhei. That’s why men are coming after them.” You answered.

 

Yukhei looks at you one more time and back to his still unfinished headgear. You carefully grab to finish it and he mouths a thank you in reply. “You can count on me with this, and maybe an act of apology from my stubbornness.” You explain.

 

He leans his elbow on his lap as he rests his chin on the palms. “Please make it beautiful. I want to give it to my mom as a surprise.” He says in a soft deep voice that only you can hear it. You look up to see him and smiled. “That’s so sweet of you.”

 

He grinned and checked his watch, sighing in exasperation right after. You take a quick glance at him and he only exchanged a gloomy look. “I have to perform back after an hour.”

 

You only nodded. While placing the little zinnias on the string, you immediately remembered that Lucas has another performance this evening. “Oh that’s great, because I also have to watch that Lucas guy this evening. My co-worker never stops talking about him so I got curious and definitely have to watch him so I can at least say something to her before we get back to our apartments.” Continuing your work, the boisterous laugh of Yukhei made you halt from your work and shot him a warning glare.

 

“Sorry!” He then grabs the sling of his ID hidden within his black shirt, and you swear to God that you’ll try your best not to react too much.

 

It occurred that he’s that ‘eye candy’ your co-worker has been talking about. Perhaps, your skeptical remarks had him laughing. “What the hell? So you are Lucas? Jonah’s close friend?” you asked, hoping that it was in hush voice. He cheekily nodded and leans closer to you. “That’s my screen name. Yukhei is the real one.” He winks and adds, “You’re too lucky you heard my real name by myself!”

 

“Back off. I am completely unaware of it.”

 

He seems amused by your annoyed expression and continues teasing you as he wiggles his eyebrows. “Well you said you’re going to watch Lucas’s performance this evening!”

 

“I’m not!” You joked. “Let me continue this headgear for your mother and you can now prepare for your performance soon.” You said, halfheartedly crafting the headgear for his mom. As you sew the last sequin, you hand it to him and placed the first bracelet you crafted on his left wrist. “I hope this will help you remember me. Thanks for being a nice person, Yukhei.” You said in a soft voice.

 

He grins as soon as you placed your bracelet and checks you once again, and this time his bright expression faltered after seeing you lonely. “Hey, y/n. I’ll take this bracelet back.” He removes the bracelet from his wrists and carefully places it on your hand.

 

“It’s my memento of appreciation, you thug. I was really thankful that you made me overcome my fear of conversing to strangers.”

 

You sighed when you realized that you exposed yourself again.

 

Most people would try to make fun of you when you try to tell those weird stuffs about yourself to them. But for Yukhei, he’s considerate enough and even flashed you a smile that could warm your heart. He held your hands and perhaps, you liked it. “I’ll take this bracelet in one condition.”

 

He looked at you begging, and without any doubt you bought it. “Okay. Go ahead.”

 

“I’ll date you.” He grins.

 

You glared at him and hit his arm seriously. “Are you a klutz? People will attack me!”

 

He held your hands, so secured from his big ones and promised you straight in the eyes. “I’m not a celebrity, y/n. I was only invited by my friend. Believe me, you won’t regret dating me.”

 

You fold your arms and look away from him. “This is so sudden, Yukhei. I kid you not.”

 

“Please?” He begs one more time.

 

He’s too adorable to be ignored, and you put your arms in defeat. “Screw it. Okay, fine. But for sure you’ll regret dating me for sure. Um, we only have to date, like… talk stuffs okay?”

 

“Because?”

 

“I’m boring?”

 

“Shut up. I’d rather date anyone who speaks with caution rather than being pesky.”

 

Your female hormones can’t lie so they have to do their thing, as your cheeks flushed crimson. “Thug.”

 

“Oh look at your flushed cheeks, so cute.”

-

 

To sum up, Yukhei is only invited by Jonah to perform 4 songs—two during noon and another two for evening. You have a deal with him that he’ll date you or else he’ll return the bracelet you made. As soon as he went on the stage, looking so vibrant in a dark tropical floral unbuttoned polo, he searched for you while waving his arms to the crowd, and spotted you standing 2 people away from the bars. It was a windy night, and you giggled when the gust of wind caressed his hair. You watched him slowly rapping to the rhythm and an accessory caught your attention.

 

Yukhei’s wearing the bracelet you gave to him this afternoon. A smile tugged in your face, extolling the beauty of your bracelet which is now his and the crowd-striking performance with his close friend as he plucks the guitar like what rockstars mostly do, and him banging his head along the beat of the drums. The song hits you hard as you realized that it was your ultimate favorite song to keep yourself sane and alive back when you were a bookkeeper.

 

The second song played right after, and you’re willing to give your soul to the gods to end this moment perennially, the sight of bright Yukhei spreading happiness within the crowd is too short to be remembered once you get into your apartment and met by heaps of officeworks.

 

You’re in a trance from their performance until your co-worker pinched your ears. “You scam. I knew it from the moment that it was you who’s eyeing him ever since he performed this evening. Please tell me that you met this afternoon!” She asks while bursting in a fit of giggles. She looks at you expectantly, and you nodded, creating such cute pair of eye-smiles.

 

“I didn’t see this coming but I’m loving it. Pinky swear!” your co-worker exclaims. You look back to the stage only to be met by Yukhei’s yours truly winks and flying kisses. You buried your face to your palms, embarrassed by his actions, but deep inside you want to kiss and hug him so bad as if this world was as short term as the strength of a hair strand. Suddenly, you finally felt that weird eerie feeling of having a puppy love with an excruciatingly handsome guy.

 

“You look dashing with your headgear!” he mouthed. You chuckled and showed him finger hearts, earning another wink from him as he finished the last part of the song.

 

Flirting is never your hobby but if it’s for Yukhei, whose existence is amalgamated from the vibrant rays of the sun with a delicate flower, you’re willing to give him the happiness he deserves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year fellas! I'm glad that you like our works together with my friend and hopefully, you'll read her new (marvel hero insert)/reader story soon! It will be posted on my pseud (frolicking) and I can't wait to read it also! woop
> 
> p.s this work is unedited so I have to apologize for some grammatical errors (in advance hehe) :)


End file.
